Fullmetal Alchemist: The lost chimera
by St. Iggy the Pyro
Summary: REWRITING! MY first attempt at a fanfiction...if you can even call it that. OOCness, Mary-Sue OC! Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Lately I've been obsessed with FMA so I decided to make a fic for it. Oh, also. I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors. I am currently writing this on an iPod and the damn autocorrect won't leave me alone. :( Grr...but don't let that ruin the story! Enjoy! :) Also, I haven't decided on whether this will be an EdXWinry or an EdXKiri (Kiri is a made up character that will be a main character I this fic) so please vote on my poll and decide for me.

He he. ^.^' The original format to this was a mess, and there were a few contradicting elements to it, so I changed it. Hope it's better now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Maximum Ride (read the ending) I also don't own Naruto, 1985, American idiot, Percy Jackson, IPod touches, IPod nano, ceiling fans, your mom, the hula, hulu, apples, the American flag,YouTube, Google...*goes on forever about crap she doesn't own*  
Oh wait! But I DO own Kiri!  
Kiri: I feel like a slave!  
Me: Shut up! You're a fictional character!  
Kiri: *runs off crying*  
Me: *reads bunch of parenting books that don't teach crap*  
so, you have to ask before using her in another fic or such, but if you ask nicely I'll probably let you ok?  
I've talked enough! Let's get on with the story:

Chapter 1: The Weary Travelers

It starts with a currently unnamed character...  
When my stomach first started growling, I thought it was bad. That was two days ago. I was starting to feel lightheaded from the absolute lack of water and food. But I gritted my teeth and kept walking forward as if I had just had a wonderful meal and a gallon of water. That was all good and everything until my legs gave out. Despite my best efforts to keep them open, my eyes fluttered shut and I passed out.

"Brother look!" Al suddenly yelled from the backseat of the horse-drawn wagon that they were in.

"What is it?" Ed irritably replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep the scorching heat off of his automail arm.

"Sir can you stop?" Al said quickly to the farmer that they were getting the ride from.

"You know 'im?" the old farmer asked.  
"No." Al said.  
"Then why stop? I'd be a waste of time."  
"But he could die!" Al protested.  
"People die every day." The old farmer scoffed, still not stopping.  
"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

Al looked at him for a second, and then jumped off of the cart.  
"Al wait!" Ed shouted, quickly putting his coat on and jumping off.  
"I ain't waiting." the farmer warned.  
"That's OK, thanks for the ride." Ed called, waving.  
"Youngins these days..." the farmer muttered, and then rode off.

Ed walked over to his brother. "Oh, so this is what you wanted to stop for?" he said looking at a bedraggled person that was laying on the side of the road.  
Al turned the person over for a better look. "Oh!" he said in surprise, "It's a girl!"

Ed looked at the girls face. It was covered with dirt and grime, yet still retained a feminine look with feral features. She had reddish hair and an angled chin. He face was smudged with dirt.

Al poured some water from his bag into her mouth. She was still for a long time, and Ed was afraid that she was dead, when she coughed.

She sat up with a start, but fell back down again. Al gave her some more water and she poured it down her hot throat.

It was a long time before she spoke but eventually she said, "Thank you, you saved my life." Ed looked into her eyes. They were cold and hard but at the same time full of gratitude.

"No problem." Ed said

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"Al asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." She assured him, then walked stiffly forward, not falling once.

After about a half hour Ed decided to break the silence. "So uh, do you have a name?"

The girl waited for a moment. She seemed to be thinking over whether or not to tell him. "No, when I came into this world I had no name. But my little brother always called me Kiri so you may call me that also."

"You never had a name? Why?" Ed asked the girl, now dubbed Kiri.

Kiri thought this over for a minute. "I guess it's because I had no one to name me. I have no memory of either of my parents. I have no recollection of my father and my mother died..." she paused for a second, turning her head, "During birth." Ed had a feeling that she wasn't telling them everything, but he didn't pry.

"You mentioned your little brother a while earlier; where is he?" Al asked.

Kiri halted to a stop. He hands shook as she said, "He's dead."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Al said, stunned.

"Don't be; it wasn't your fault." Kiri said, starting to walk again.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Kiri asked, "I didn't catch either of your names."

"Oh, my name is Alphonse Elric, but please call me Al" Al said.  
"And mines Edward, but Ed's shorter."Ed said.

"Since you guys seem to like asking personal questions..." Kiri started.

"Hey!" Ed protested.

"...I will ask you one: Ed, how did you get your prosthetic arm and leg?"

Ed looked at her funny for a minute. "Okay, anyone can see my arm is fake, but how did you know about my leg? It's fully covered right now to keep the heat off of it."

"Oh there were lots of ways I could tell, you slightly favor your left leg and it leaves a deeper footprint on the ground. That means it's heavier, and therefore must be fake." Kiri said, "You still haven't answered my question. How did you get them?"

"Aren't you perceptive?" Ed said, "Well, there was this accident in the Eastern war..."

"If you're going to tell a lie, tell a good one." Kiri said, stopping him. "The Eastern civil war happened over 11 years ago, you would have been about five then. No one would shoot at a five year old amestrian kid." She continued, giving him a sideways glance. "Now, come on I want the truth."

Ed and Al stared at her, astonished. Then they looked at each other uneasily. "Fine you got me. It happened in an alchemy accident. There was this rebound that took my arm and my leg."

"Oh, so you're an alchemist?" Kiri said quietly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah I am." Ed said, wondering why her mood had changed so suddenly.

"Brother's an amazing alchemist." Al piped in.

"Are you an alchemist too, Al?" Kiri asked.

"Oh yes," Al said, "But brother's much better then me! I mean he can transmute without a transformation circle!"

Kiri stiffened. Then she smirked, "So it wasn't a complete lie." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing." she said.

A few hours later they arrived at the eastern city that eastern command was located in.

"So...freaking...HOT!" Ed yelled once they had finally gotten in the shade.

"Brother, I think we need to get to eastern command. It seemed pretty urgent when Colonel Mustang called us on the phone." Al said worriedly.

Kiri stiffened. She turned towards Ed. "Wait, an alchemist AND you work for the military...are you a state alchemist?"

"Yeah I am." Ed said slowly.

Kiri stood up. It looked for a second like she was going to slap Ed, but then she just walked away.

"Kiri? Where are you going? What's wrong?" Al asked, confused.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. State alchemists have no morals, hearts, or souls. It disgusts me that I ever met you."

"For someone with no soul, I sure saved your sorry ass." Ed yelled at her.

Kiri straightened up. She looked back at Ed, almost looked sorry for a moment, and the turned and walked away.

A few minutes later, Ed and Al were walking towards Eastern command.

"I wonder why Kiri acted that way when she learned that you were a state alchemist." Al said quietly.

"I don't know." Ed said, "It was too bad; she was nice."

"Yeah." Al said.

"Fullmetal Alchemist." someone said behind them.

The Elric brothers wheeled around. They saw the person that was talking to them.

Ed's eyes widened. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked in an angry voice. Somehow he doubted that this was a fan wanting an autograph

"Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar said, "You alchemists change natural objects from their original form and convert them into something grotesque. On behalf of my people, I am here to bring judgement."

"You're that murderer! How could you kill so many people?" Ed shouted back at him.

"As long as there are creators, there will be destroyers." Scar continued, then started walking forward, his arm lighting up with evil reddish light.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail into a sword. Then he charged. He and the man had almost collided when someone shouted, "MORON!" and pushed him down on the ground.

He looked up; that was distinctly Kiri's voice that he had heard, but, it wasn't Kiri...the person had wolfish paws for hands, wolf ears where her ears should of been, and a wolf tail. "Who are you?" he asked, "And WHAT are you?"

"Take a good look Ed...This is what happens when you are born into the life of an alchemist's scientific experiment." Kiri said.

"An alchemist did this to you?" Ed asked, horrified.

"Why are you defending him?" The man asked, "He's also an alchemist, just like the one who changed you from a normal human into that grotesque chimera."

"Yeah, but I put my grudges against alchemists behind me...to save a friend." Kiri said, then clawed Scar's arm, scratching out a bit of the tattoo.

There was a great flash of light, and then Scar ran away, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Kiri?" Al asked, looking at her.

"Well, looks like I repaid my debt." Kiri said, smiling.

"What debt?" Ed asked, confused.

"For saving my life." Kiri said, tilting her head.

"Oh, so you're leaving now?" Ed said, picking himself up off the ground

"No, I think I'll hang around; besides I still have another debt to repay you guys."

"What?" Ed and Al said at the same time.

"For being my friend." Kiri said, smiling.

*One touching moment later*

"So you have dog DNA in you?" Ed asked slowly.

Kiri froze. Then she turned toward Ed slowly. Then she screamed, "DON'T CALL ME A DOG!" while punching him.

"Oww!" Ed said, "Then what are you?"

"I'm half WOLF not dog! Kiri said angrily, "Get it right!"

"We need to get to Eastern HQ brother." Al said.

"Yeah we do." Ed sighed, "I can just imagine Mustang now: where are you? Oh, sorry I didn't see you there because you're so SHORT! Oh and good job with spending our money on useless fairy tales Elric! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Is he really that bad?" Kiri asked, dubious.

"Yes, now come on; we need to get to HQ."

So how'd you like it? Good? Please review.

**Announcer: Next time on the lost chimera! (Why is my voice in bold letters?)****  
****Announcer: Kiri revisits some childhood haunts while in Eastern HQ...will she ever really learn to trust Ed and Al? (Wow! That sounds really entertaining! *not*) Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch the real ****fullmetal alchemist brotherhood****.**  
Me: Aww come on announcer! You too?  
Kiri: You still have me!  
Me: Oh joy.  
Until next time R&R people!  
Fang: wait, were the hell am I?  
Me: oh, you're in the Fullmetal alchemist fanfics. Maximum Ride is THAT way.  
Fang: Oh thanks! Wait-did you say Fullmetal alchemist?  
Me: yeah I did!  
Fang: I love Fullmetal alchemist!  
Me: Really? Oh remember the risk when...  
*Me & Fang chatter on for hours about fictional characters*  
Fang: Well I they need me over in Maximum Ride so see you later!  
Me: Bye!  
(If you didn't get any of this that means you haven't read Maximum Ride and therefore, have no life.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I'm back!  
Kiri: and I am too!  
Me: shut up! This is my authors note! Plus, you're a major conflict in this chapter.  
Kiri: *runs away crying*  
Me: *sigh* time to hit the parenting books again  
whatever, forget that ever happened. On to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't Fullmetal Alchemist! I also don't own...  
**Announcer: WE DON'T CARE!**  
Me: Announcer, you're back!  
**Announcer: Oh and I finished Brotherhood too! This is how it ends:...**  
Me: NO! SHUT UP! IM ONLY ON EPISODE 48! Start the next chapter!  
Oh, before I forget, for all of my loyal fans that check back every day for an update (I'm sure there's at least ONE of you out there) I have so big news. I am planning on updating this every Wednesday. So mark it on your calendar in big letters: FMA: TLC!  
Oh, three more things. I got asked for more details, so I'm going to make an effort to add some more. Oh and sorry I this chapter seems a little side tracked. I'm watching FMA: B as I'm writing this, so there's no telling were the storyline will end up. Also again, sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors! I write these on my iPod and well, let's just say I can't live without autocorrect, but I can't live with it either! Grr...

Anyways...on with the story!

Chapter 2: forgiveness

In front of Eastern HQ...  
"I guess we're here." Ed said, reluctant to get yet another lecture from Mustang.

"Yeah!" Al said enthusiastically, "I'm looking forward to seeing Lt. Hawkeye and Sgt. Fuery and Officer Falman!"

"And I'm not looking forward to seeing Mustang." Ed sighed. Suddenly he looked up, and turned around. A small girl was pulling on his arm.

"Mister can I pet your puppy?" The little girl asked.

"Puppy?" He followed her gaze to, where a second ago, Kiri had been standing. Now, in her place, was a large, afraid looking, reddish dog. He looked at her face. Sure enough, she had Kiri's blue eyes.

"Yeah sure, she nice, but don't call her a dog; she's a wolf."

"A wolf?" the child looked scared for a minute, then tentatively put out her hand and rubbed the bridge of Kiri's muzzle.

Kiri looked afraid for a second, then moved a bit closer to the girl and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hahaha! That tickles!" the little girl said, laughing in delight, then she ran off saying, "Thanks Mister!"

Ed looked over at Kiri. She had an unmistakable doggish grin on her face.

Ed smiled, "Come on, we have to go see Mustang." he said.

At thus, Kiri emitted a low whine. He looked over at her, she was on the ground, her tail was tucked between her legs and her ears were tucked tightly onto her head. Ed looked at her eyes; they were glazed over with fear. He had thought it was the child that she had been scared of, but could there be something else wrong?

"Kiri, what's the matter?" Ed asked, worried. He put his hand on her shoulder. At this she jumped, growled and bit his hand.

Ed backed up, surprised. "Good thing I used the automail arm." he muttered to himself. Kiri also looked surprised, like she had just realized who he was and what she had done. She whined and shrunk back.

"Kiri, listen to me. You need to calm down." Al said.

"Can you change back to normal Kiri? I know you can so please turn back."

Kirk finally calmed down. She took a deep breath and then turned back into a normal person. Fur sank back into skin, paws to hands, tail to nothing, fangs to teeth, and wolf ears to human ears.

When the process was over, she stood up. "I'm sorry. It's just..." she shuddered, "...this place."

"Eastern HQ?" Al asked.

"It's a military place. Just like the one where they turned...me...into...this."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ed said, "If you want you can wait outside."

"No, we don't know if Scar may cone back. I'll come in." She said bravely, but her eyes were still full of fear.

Later, inside Mustang's office...

"Hello Alphonse, where's Fullmetal?" Mustang said.

"Uh, he's right here sir." Alphonse replied, pointing at his brother, who was right next to him.

"Oh sorry!" Mustang said, glowering, "I didn't see you there because you were so SHORT...wait a minute, who's this?" He asked, his gaze finally settling on Kiri.

Kiri shrunk back from the colonel's gaze. Every cell in her body was telling her to attack him and jump out the window to freedom, but she didn't. She just sat and fidgeted in the colonel's chair.

"Uh, this is our friend Kiri who we met on the train ride here sir she..." Ed told the colonel until Kiri interrupted.

"I want to become a state alchemist!" She yelled, slamming down her hand (paw?) on Mustang's table, surprising everyone.

"Kiri, are you sure?" Al asked in astonishment.

"Kiri. Think long and hard about this." Ed said, staring deep into her eyes.

"Look kid, how old are you, twelve?" Mustang asked irritably.

"Thirteen...SIR." she said, adding as much sarcasm as she could into the sir.

"I don't have time to babysit anyone. We don't accept kids in this business."

"Ed's a kid." Kiri pointed out.

"Fullmetal is a special case."

"I think it's unfair that you're ruling me out without letting me show you what I can do. I understand that the world isn't fair, but right now, you could be losing a precious resource for the army without even realizing it." Kiri said angrily.

"Fine. You want a try; I'll give you one." Mustang said, smirking, "You will battle me. If you win, you become a state alchemist. If I win, you leave and never come back."

"Deal." Kiri said.

Later, in the testing room...

"Kiri, are you sure about this?" Al asked.

"Al, for the last time. I'm sure. I've made up my mind and no one can stop me now." Kirk said confidently.

"So Kiri. Colonel Mustang has these special gloves that ignite when he snaps his fingers; then he uses alchemy to change that spark into fire." Ed said, trying to fill her in on how to beat Mustang.

"Good. Wolves don't fear fire, that's how the first dogs came to be."

"How ironic." Ed said, laughing.

"What?" Kiri asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that state alchemists are called "the dogs of the military" if you become one, you'll be called a dog every day of your life." Ed said, giggling some more.

At this, Kiri only glared.

"We will now be commencing the match." Someone at a microphone said loudly.

"Got to go. Wish me luck, but it's not like luck will have anything to do with the outcome of this match." she sneered.

"What is wrong with her?" Al asked. "A few minutes ago, she was almost too scared to come in to Eastern HQ, and now she wants to be a state alchemist?"

"I don't get it either Al." Ed said, exasperated. "We'll ask her when she's done with the fight."

Kiri and Colonel Mustang stood opposite of each other, each one of them glaring into the other's eyes.

Colonel started putting his gloves on, and the crowd started backing away. Kiri noticed this and started preparing for his fiery blast.

The voice of the microphone speaker was far away now. "5...4...3...2...1!" at the one, Mustang snapped his fingers and used his alchemy to create a raging inferno. Kiri quickly clapped her hands together and created a wall to hide behind.

"No transmutation circle..." Mustang said, astonished.

"...but that means..." Ed said, equally astonished.

"...she's seen "the truth"..." Al finished, narrowing his eyes.

Kiri waited until the fire was gone, then she jumped over the wall, taking Mustang by surprise. She landed right next to him. Then she did something extremely unusual. She bit her thumb until it bled, put it to Mustang's forehead, and drew a small symbol that resembled a feather. Then, she bumped her knuckles together and put her hand on the symbol.

Yellow light crackled from the area that she touched. The crowd watched in amazement as Mustang's head changed into an extremely large bird head. Kiri took advantage of this and transmuted a spear, which she promptly put to Mustang's throat.

"Do I win?" She asked determinedly.

Bird-Mustang nodded slowly.

"Good." Kiri said, then, she repeated the strange alchemic process except this time, the symbol resembled a human foot.

Again there was a crackle of yellow light and soon Mustang's head was back to normal. "Wha...What in the hell was that?" Mustang demanded.

"Am I a state Alchemist?" Kiri asked defiantly.

"Yes, you are, you won fair and square. Now I order you to tell me what that was!"

"Beast transmutation." Kiri said quickly, and then walked away.

Did you like it? I hope so. I'm not very good at battle scenes.

**Announcer: No you are not!**  
Me: Shaddup! Without my "bad battle scenes" you'd be out of a job.  
Ed: Help!  
Me: *oh crap!*  
Ed: she's kidnapped me! She's crazummmmph!  
Me: you didn't just hear Ed calling out for help! I didn't kidnap him!  
Ed: *muffled voice* please help! Anyone!  
Kiri: I'll help!  
Me: Go away! Nobody likes you!  
Kiri: *runs away crying*  
Me: I refuse to read those dumb parenting books again!

**Announcer: Next time on The Lost Chimera! (My voice is still in bold letters!) What was Kiri's real reason behind becoming a state Alchemist? And what was that weird "Beast Transmutation" she was using? Find out next week on FMA: TLC!****  
****Announcer: Dude, this sounds like a bad TV show ending that's supposed to leave you wanting to watch more, but never does!****  
**Me: Shaddup! Get out of here, all of you!  
Ed: Thank God!  
Me: except for you!  
Ed: Damn!  
Until next time R&R people!  
If you don't review, I'll make Kiri follow you around for a whole day!(really! That's scarier than anything else I could do to you! Kiri is so freaking annoying!)  
Kiri: *Start crying*  
Ed: Child abuse!  
Me: Ugggggggg! Just shut up!

Me: so Ed, do you like Maximum Ride?  
Ed: Yeah I do!  
*Me and Ed argue for hours on whether Fang or Dylan is better for Max*  
Ed: No seriously though, it's Fang.  
Me: Have you read Angel?  
Ed: not yet  
Me: that's why your still on team Fang  
(if you don't get this, you haven't read Maximum Ride and therefore have no life)  
Also, a shout out to Saint Fang of Boredom she writes the best Maximum Ride fanfics that I have ever seen! Keep doing what you do best SFOB!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! did any of you miss me?  
Ed: Oh thank god! People! Help!  
Me: Ed, now the last few days you've been a good boy, do you want to go to the "No No closet" with Bernie the dragon again?  
Ed: Oh no! Please no! *has horrible flashbacks playing it's a small world that send him huddling in the corner sucking his thumb*  
Me: well now that that's out of the way... On to the Disclaimer  
**Announcer: No Pyro!**  
Me: What is it? I need to do the disclaimer so I don't get sued!  
**Announcer: you're already going to get sued for kidnapping Ed! Amestris is in chaos and ****Hiromu Arakawa**** is having a come apart because Ed is missing.  
**Me: Your point being?...  
**Announcer: you're hopeless. Here Ed! Grab the restraining order! *tosses restraining order into air*  
**Ed: *makes desperate grab for paper*  
Me: *snaps fingers and makes fire like Mustang does; burns paper*  
Ed: How in the Hell...  
**Announcer: ...did you do that?**  
Me: Didn't you guys know? I was Mustang's student.  
Ed **and Announcer: *take wary step backwards***  
Me: *grin evilly*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its affiliates. I also don't own it's a small world. (who the hell owns that anyway? Disney? I don't know.)  
I DO own Kiri though.  
Kiri: Ask nicely and you can use me!  
Ok I'm going to switch to first person, as I can add more details that way. So it is going to be in Kiri's POV.  
Cue the third chapter!

Chapter three:  
Karma

The first thing I did when I became a state Alchemist was take a nap. I mean, hey, why not? I was tired and needed some sleep. R & R, whatever you want to call it. Yeah I really needed some rest. So, of course I had a nightmare.

_Where am I? I looked around at my dull gray surroundings. An extra-large dog crate. Oh, I was in the lab, what else did I expect? There was no hope of escape for me, OR Daniel. Daniel! Where was my little brother?_

_I searched for a long time until I heard a low moan. "Stop...NO! Please! Please it hurts!"_

_My little brother's voice carried down to my crate from the table above._

_Frantically I tried to change into a wolf. I needed to break out of the cage and help him! Huh? I couldn't change._

_Typical._

_"Please...STOP!" Daniels voice yelled, begging now._

_I growled as loud as I could._

_The scientist looked at me and said evilly, "Don't worry, you're next!"_

_Soon after he put my brother in his cage right next to mine. I crawled as fast as I could and reached my hand through the bars, smoothing out his feathers._

_Yeah, feathers. I was a wolf chimera, my brother was a bird. But, he was what the scientists called a "failed experiment"_

_Instead of human arms and legs, he had bird wings and hawk talons. He couldn't morph between forms like I could; he was stuck that way forever. Usually, they get rid of things like him, but every time they went near him, I went insane, and I was an important experiment to them._

_"Experiment 27." the scientist said, unlatching the crate lock, and pulling me out. That was what they called me, experiment 27, not a real name. They never treated me like a human being, but like a test subject. He strapped me down to a cold, hard metal table. A bright overhead light shined into my eyes, causing me to wince. Sadly enough, I was used to this by now._

_The scientist took a needle and jabbed it into my arm, and I winced._

_Then the pain started._

_Every cell in my body was on fire. I wished right then and there to just die, to leave the pain. The horrible pain that..._

I jolted awake with a start. Ed was standing over me, looking worried. His hand was on my shoulder.

A dream. Ed had woken me from it.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his golden eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said back, but my voice was too shaky to be convincing.

"You were dreaming." Ed said, pointing out the obvious.

"No duh." I said, raising my eyebrows, my voice still shaky.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

"No really." I answered. Who did this guy think he was anyway? Dr. Phill?

"dreams suck." Ed, said, sympathy in his eyes. "Come on, Mustang told me to come get you."

I perked up. Mustang? What did he want? Probably wants information on beast transmutation. I sighed. I looked over at Ed, who was kinda awkwardly standing there.  
"Do you mind?" I asked. I needed to get dressed, as I was still in my dirt stained clothes. Not that I minded, I was used to it, but people in East city were different.

"Aww, come on! It's not like your going to see King Bradley." He said irritably, making his way to the door. "Your just going to see Mustang, what do you need to get changed for?"

Right before walking out, he muttered, "Girls." under his breath.

I rolled my eyes, then started to get changed.

Five minutes later, I was ready to go. I walked out and guess who was still there? The short, impatient wonder himself. "Took you long enough!"

"You didn't need to stay!" I grumbled irritably. "I know where Mustang's office is."

"Well I did, so get over it." he said.

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk to Mustang's office. I thought the walk would never end. It was just awkward.

Finally we made it.

"You summoned me, colonel?" I said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Yes. I needed to give you the pocket watch that signifies you as a state Alchemist and you Alchemist title." he said, ignoring my sarcastic tone and jumping straight to business.

"so soon?" I was taken aback. The fight had taken place about an hour ago. There was no way that they could have done that so fast.

"King Bradley was watching and made you a state Alchemist on the spot."

My eyes narrowed. Bradley? Why wasn't he in Central? There was no way he could have known about the match, so how?

He started reading a letter with an official-looking stamp on it. "With my authority as Fuhror of this country I present to Kiri Nosurname this pocket watch and the title "Shadow Wolf""

"Shadow wolf?" I asked, grinning. There was no way that Bradley knew I was a chimera, so that was certainly ironic name to give me.

"Yes. The Shadow Wolf Alchemist. Welcome to being a dog of the military." Mustang affirmed.

"Well you have to remember Colonel." I said, grabbing the pocket watch and turning to leave. "I'm not one of the military's dogs-I'm their wolf."

Then I charged out of Mustang's office.

About an hour later I was given my first assignment.

I had to go to Lior with. Wait for it. Guess who? The short impatient wonder and his brother. (that rhymed!)

That meant a long train ride. With them. Most likely asking awkward questions about my past. *sigh*

-Timeskip: on the train to Lior-

"So why are we going to Lior?" I asked.

"There's a corrupt priest there that the military is worried about." Ed answered, looking out the window.

"That's exactly what Mustang said. Now, let me ask again, why are WE going to Lior?"

Ed turned towards me "What makes you think that there's some ulterior motive to it?"

"How many State Alchemists does it take to overthrow a corrupt priest?" I said sarcastically. (bless the man that invented sarcasm, bless him.) "Let me count. One...two...three."

"Two." Ed corrected me. "Al's not a State Alchemist."

"He's not?" I asked, actually surprised for once.

"Yeah. And our reason for going to Lior has a lengthy story behind it."

"We have a four hour train ride." I said, glaring at him.

Ed and Al looked at each other. Then they whispered some things that I didn't catch. Damn my human ears.

"If you tell me your guy's whole story-and no lies- I'll tell you mine. Including the beast transmutation."

That perked them up. They glanced at each other again, and then nodded.

"We were born in a small town to the East of Central called Risenbool..."  
Al started.

I listened to the two brother's story of hardships until I lost track of time. To be honest, I think they were glad to tell someone it completely finally.

When it ended, I said, "You guys have had a pretty rough life, but I envy yours." then I started my tale of woe.

"I don't know where I was born. I honestly couldn't tell you if I tried. My mother was an amazing alchemist. When my twin brother and I were still in her stomach, our father died. She tried using human transmutation to bring him back to life, and paid with her entire being. She paid the toll for us- and we each saw a different half of the gate, besides the normal "press your hands together to transmute" bit of it. I saw beast transmutation-"

"What exactly is Beast transmutation?" Ed interrupted.

"I will explain it in detail later. Anyways, I saw Beast transmutation, and my brother saw this thing he called Nature Call. He could get every animal in the area to do exactly what he wanted."

"That's amazing!" Al said.

"Yes, it was." I said, my eyes shimmering with memories of the past, "Now, the military had heard about our mother's Alchemic talents and had come to recruit her for the State Alchemist program. Luckily, they found us on the ground where our mother had tried to bring back our father or we would have died. Unluckily, it wasn't someone like Mustang who found us. It was a scientist. He brought us back to this place called the fifth laboratory to be used as scientific experiments. There we went through many horrible experiments. After all was said and done, I ended up like I am now. My brother wasn't so lucky. He ended up with bird wings instead of hands, and bird talons instead of legs and feet. And he couldn't change from form to form like I can."

Ed and Al had pity in their eyes when I looked at them.

"That's what I was dreaming about when you woke me up, Ed." I said.

"Finally, when we were seven years old, we managed to escape from that awful place. It took constant effort and much hardship, but eventually we were free." I said, closing my eyes and remembering what I considered to be the happiest day of my life. They day we got out of the lab.

"We lived in the forests for a while." I continued, "And it seemed for a while that our luck had finally changed. But, it couldn't last. One night, the military found us. We fought for our freedom, and my brother was shot and killed."

Ed's eyes widened, like he knew exactly what I had had to go through, and maybe he had. There was that one point where he thought Al was totally gone before he bonded his soul to the armor.

"After Daniel died, I started to live on the streets, not knowing where else to go."

"Why did you hate State Alchemists if your brother was killed with a bullet?" Ed asked.

"I never said he was shot with a bullet." I replied sharply back. "He was shot down with Alchemy. I remember the silver pocket watch gleaming in the sun light and the light from the transmutation."

"Anyways, I was picked up by an alchemy teacher and taught alchemy. That's how I spent the last two years of my life. My teacher's last assignment for me was to visit the ruins of Zerxes. And there you have it. That pretty much sums up my whole life."

"But, if you hate State Alchemists for killing your brother, then why would you become one?" Al asked.

"Karma." I replied simply.

"What?" Al asked.

"I guess you guys would call it equivalent exchange. My teacher always called it karma so that's what I call it. I spent the first seven years of my life in that lab. Tomorrow is my fourteenth birthday. Seven years in seven years out. That's equivalent exchange right? But if I work for the military, they can't throw me back in."

"Oh." Al said.

"And, I want to help change this country for the better. Our military is pretty messed up right now." I said, smiling.

"What about..." Ed started before I cut him off.

"I know, I know, beast transmutation. It's pretty much the same as clapping my hands together to form a transmutation circle, but when I do it, I draw a symbol to show what animal to transmute the flesh into."

"Could you teach us it?" Ed asked.

"Can it be used on inanimate objects?" Al asked.

"I don't know if I could teach it to you, and I've never tried using it on a non-living thing. I'll have to try that out sometime." I said truthfully.

Suddenly, the train stopped. I looked around. We were the last people on the train.

"Stop E-3!" The conductor yelled.

"That's us." Ed said.

We grabbed our bags and proceeded towards the front of the train. As we got off, the conductor said, "Are you sure you guys are getting off here?"

"Yeah." Ed said nonchalantly.

"There's nothing but desert out there. I don't think its ok for a couple of kids to be...oh, are you their father sir?" He asked, pointing at Al.

"Uh, no. I'm his younger brother." Al said.

"The short one?"

Ed snapped right then. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" He yelled.

"We're State Alchemists on official state business." I said, holding out my pocket watch. "I'm going to have to ask you to let us through."

"It's your funeral." The conductor shrugged, then let us off.

Then we started our walk into the desert.

Wahoo! One heck of a chapter!  
Kiri: It was a bit longer then usual too!  
Me: Yeah! I had to do your life story justice, right?  
Kiri: Yeah!  
**Announcer: Next time on ****Fullmetal Alchemist****: the Lost Chimera. What will happen in Lior now that Kiri is with Ed and Al? And can beast transmutation be used on inanimate objects? Find out next time on FMA: TLC. (I finally figured out where you got this whole "announcer" thing. You so stole it from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood!)  
**Me: So what if I pay you to do it?  
**Announcer: you don't pay me!**  
Me: Oh yeah, your an OC...  
Ed: Can I go home now?  
Me: No chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Wahoo! I'm back. I don't feel very A/N today, so it's a short intro!  
Disclaimer: Arakawa-Sensei, can I please own Fullmetal Alchemist?  
Hiromu Arakawa: No chance. Oh, by the way, a certain announcer told me that you stole Ed!  
Me: Come on, I promised the readers a short intro.  
HA: Oh, alright. But you can bet that I'll be back in the end to rant and rave!  
Me: OK! *Strangles Announcer* Cue the fourth Chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Cause I don't know how to do the line thingy)****

Chapter four: The False Prophet

"It's so damn hot!" Ed complained. "I hate the desert!"

"Yeah, join the club." I said irritably.

"You guys complain way too much!" Al said, still in good spirits.

We both glared at him. "You don't have to feel the heat!" We yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry!" Al said, giggling.

"I'll teach you to laugh at out suffering!" Ed said, chasing his brother around in a circle.

"brother stop!" Al said

"No!" Ed said.

"Why not?"

"Stop and you'll find out!"

"Look guys, there's Lior. Come on Ed, come on Dad."

Al winced at this and Ed and I laughed hysterically.

"Come on! That conductor had no way of knowing! How long are you guys going to hold that over my head?" Al asked irritably.

Ed and I looked at each other and said, "Forever."

"Ugg." Al sighed.

Later in Lior...

"So hot..." Ed moaned.

"Thirsty..." I moaned.

"You guys are babies..." Al moaned, which earned him a glare from both of us. The town of Lior was pretty small compared to east city, but it was still bigger then what I was used to.

I sniffed the air. "Ug, what stinks?" I asked, covering my nose.

"I hear water!" Ed yelled. "Water Water Water!" He yelled, tuning towards a giant fountain. The fountain was flowing with red liquid. That explained the nasty stench. Ed obviously hadn't made the connection yet , though and continued running towards it.

"Uh, Ed," I said, "that's not water that's..." but it was too late, he has fallen straight into the fountain of wine.

"Brother!" Al yelled, suppressing laughter.

But before we could get to Ed, a small man pulled him out of the fountain and started ridiculing him. I ran over to see what the trouble was.

"I tried to warn you." I said nonchalantly to the now wine-soaked Ed.

"Up the shut." Ed slurred.

"What?" I asked, then laughed. "Ed are you DRUNK?" the very thought was hysterical.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Ed slurred again.

"Do you have a place where we can sober him up again mister?" I asked the guy that has pulled Ed out of the fountain.

"I have a shop right over there. You can get some water and food if you need it." The old man laughed.

I had never tasted anything so delicious as that water right then.

"It's all you fault for not packing thoroughly." I muttered angrily.

"Fault not mine." Ed slurred.

"We thought the train came straight to Lior, we didn't think we'd have to walk through the desert." Al apologized.

"It's ok." I sighed. I looked critically at the shopkeeper who was smiling and cleaning a cup. "Seriously, is this town rich or something? I mean, free wine in the fountains."

"We do alright. Oh I almost forgot!" He exclaimed. "Time for some soul food." with that, he clicked on the radio.

"Children of god who live upon the earth. Lift up you voices to god and may your prayers be answered..."

"A religious broadcast?" I asked critically, raising my eyebrows.

"Who is the guy speaking?" Al asked.

"You've never heard of the prophet Cornello?" The shopkeeper yelled.

"No. What's the big deal with him?"

"Silly rabbi! Kicks are for Trids!" Ed exclaimed.

WTF? Where'd he get that from? Poor drunk Ed.

"He can perform miracles!" A man behind me yelled.

"He saved this town!" Another man yelled.

"He can even bring back the dead!" A woman said cheerfully.

Bring back the dead? I didn't like the sound of that too much.

"Remember when WE tried to bring back the dead Al? Good times, good times!" Ed laughed, still in his own little drunk world.

"Umm, maybe we should go find a hotel and let Ed sleep." I said, trying to break the awkward silence that now surrounded us. "Is there a hotel nearby?"

"Bring back the dead?" One of the men muttered carefully.

"You can always stay in the pilgrim quarters!" A girl said behind me. She had brown hair and dyed pink bangs.

"That would be nice." I said, still kind of suspicious and cautious.

"I'm Rose. I didn't catch your names earlier." the girl said, shaking my hand.

"Oh, I'm Kiri, this is Ed, and Al, Ed's younger brother."

"Younger brother? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rose queried.

"SHORT CALL ME NOT!" Ed yelled incoherently.

"..." Rose said.  
"..." Al said.  
"..." I said. Then burst into laughter.

"What's with your friend?" Rose asked, laughing.

"He fell in the wine fountain earlier."

"I'm 87% sure that it was Cool-aid." Ed muttered.

"Sure..." I said, "Now come on, why don't we go find some place to sleep this off?" I said, picking Ed up and supporting him on my shoulder, which was hard because he was shorter then me.

"Night Quills! You're funny!" Ed snickered to himself.

Rose looked at him funny and then led me to the pilgrim's quarters.

-later in the pilgrim's quarters-

"How are we going to solve this case without Ed?" Al asked worriedly.

"I'm a state alchemist too you know." I said irritably.

"Yeah, but we're looking for the," his voice quieted, "Philosopher's stone."

"I know that."

"No milkshakes." Ed mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm worried about him." Al said.

"I'm more worried about his sanity." I said, rolling my eyes. Talk about over-protective. Then again, I was that. way with Daniel...Daniel. Just thinking about him made me sad. No. I couldn't let myself get all depressed this time!

"Now come on, we have a corrupt priest to catch!" I said, yawning and stretching.

We walked down the giant hallway. If I were a corrupt priest, where would I be?

"He's probably in the church." I decided. The problem was that I had no idea where the church was. Damn.

"Uhh, this way? No, this way." I muttered trying to navigate the walls, which by the way, were like a natural maze.

"I feel great about following you..." Al muttered sarcastically.

"Shuddup! It's not like you have a better sense of direction! I yelled, only to cut off as I ran into the girl from earlier.

"Uff!" She said irritably, he butt on the ground. "Watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same thing!" I retorted, also on the ground.

"Oh, Kiri, it's you!" Rose said surprised.

"No, it's the flying potatoes."(1) I said irritably.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting in the Pilgrim's Quarters." Rose said quizzically, brushing herself off and getting up.

"Yeah, well, we came to Lior looking for..." I dropped my voice dramatically, "A desperate change in religion and hope!" I exclaimed, feigning tears.

"Oh! really?" Rose asked sweetly. "I must take you to Father Cornello then! Follow me!" She said, practically prancing off in the hope that three new believers would convert to Leitoism.

"Score." I muttered under my breath as she led us to Cornello...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Still don't know how to do the line thingy…)

(1) that was for you FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom!

Hiromu Akawara: GIVE ME BACK ED YOU SAVAGE FANGIRL!  
Me: Don't bust a lung! I can't believe you just gave out my gender...well, as long as my real name doesn't get out there, I'm fine!  
HA: You'd better give him to me! Right now!  
Me: umm, well, about that...  
HA: What is it?  
Me: umm, I let FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom borrow him, she gave me Lin in return!  
Lin: Hello!  
HA: Lin! My precious character! Why didn't you come home?  
Lin: They gave me food! You never did, unless Ed paid for it! You cheapskate!  
HA: URG! WHY DO RABID FANGIRLS KEEP STEALING MY MANGA CHARACTERS?  
Me: Cause they're awesome!  
HA: O_O'  
Me: *Ties her up and ships back to Japan* finally! Some peace and quiet!

R&R? Pwease? With a cherry on top? I've resorted to begging now so please please please! *Gets down on one knee*  
Lin: You look like you're about to marry them...  
Me: Shuddup! Hmm, that's odd...I feel like we forgot something...  
Lin: what?  
**Announcer: Me!**  
Lin & Pyro: Oh yeeeeeeeeeeah!  
**Announcer: *huffs and puffs* *Censored for sake of T rating*****  
**Me: whoa Announcer, language! Just do your job!  
**Announcer: Next time on The Lost Chimera: will Ed ever be sober again? Will Rose lead them to the philosopher's stone or a death trap? Find out next time on FMA: TLC!****  
**sorry it was so short this time. R&R? Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllllllllllllo! I'm back! I can't believe that this story has 10 FREAKING reviews! *sobs uncontrollably* thank you all so much! You see, I'm the kind of person that flips out if they see even one review, so, this is really special for me...**

**1. This chapter is dedicated to a very special person: Kishinhunter15, thank you for reviewing and following the story since day 1! It's your encouraging reviews that make me continue to write.**

**2. FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom, OMG, you too?**

**A/N I was so not into this chapter, so I watched 5 FMA episodes and read about 5 dozen FMA fanfics to motivate me before finishing it. :D happiness!****  
****Lin: You're too addicted! Also, you need to get me back to FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom soon...****  
****Me: I will! On to the disclaimer! Lin, would you do the honors?****  
****Lin: St. Iggy the Pyro doesn't own anything, except her OC's. She also doesn't own Plot no Jutsu. That belongs to Omnistrife. Who is awesome by the way :D**

**Claimer: I own my OC's! And the Plot-Hole! It speaks to me! That's where I get my story ideas!****  
****Plot-Hole: *Roars*****  
****me: Oh yeah! That IS a good idea! I'll make a Fanfic about that one next!**

**3. To answer your question, Kishinhunter15, I lost my sanity, therefore, I have no idea where my random quotes come from. Probably the Plot-Hole. Or Maybe Plot no Jutsu. I don't know...****  
****Plot-Hole: *Roars*****  
****Omnistrife: I'm suing. Plot no Jutsu is mine!****  
****Me: Not if I disclaimer it! Muahahahahahaha!**

**Lost: my sanity...If found, please promptly kill the truth dude and return it to St. Iggy the Pyro! Have a nice day!**

**You know what? It just occurred to me that I have never throughly described Kiri. O_O' well, here is her description: (incorporated into the story of course XD)****  
**  
Experiment ID: 498765-27  
Species: Human DNA: 70% Wolf DNA 30%  
Sex: F  
Physical traits:  
Full Human form: Blue eyes, Reddish-Brown Hair, amestrian.  
Half Form: Same as above, but with red wolf ears and tail. Teeth turn into slight fangs, fingernails into claws.  
Full Wolf: Reddish Brown wolf with white markings. Size seems to depend on Emotions.  
Height: 5' 6'  
Age: Around 7...Exact Birthdate unknown  
Birthdate: ?/?/? See above  
Behavior: Extremely unruly and uncooperative. Use extreme cation when handling #27. Always take her little brother, FE #85 before handling.

Roy Mustang read over the file on #27, who was very likely to be Kiri. He looked up at Maes. "You found this in the fifth Laboratory?" He asked dubiously.

"It was one of the only files left. They throughly cleaned it out, research-wise." Hughes said apologetically.

"What does FE mean?" He asked after reading the papers.

"I don't know." Hughes said truthfully. "Gee, I was kind of hoping you would know, being the certified state alchemist and everything."

"I specialize in Flame Alchemy, not chimera transmutation. What the hell would I know an scientific phrase like that?" Roy spit back at him.

Hughes shrugged, then his tone grew more somber, "You think his is Kiri?"

"The picture and physical descriptions match, I'm going to have to ask her when she gets back to east city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(I probably sound like a noob, but if someone could teach me how to do the line thingy, I'd be much obliged :D)

"Father Cornello will be so happy to see you! I'm sure he can solve all of your problems!" Rose said cheerfully, leading us to Cornello's private chambers. Damn. Why didn't I think of that? In the church, what an idiot.

"I highly doubt that." I muttered.

"What was that?" Rose asked, still annoyingly cheerful.

"Nothing." I said. Her good mood was really pissing me off. Not Al though, he was practically whistling in in armor. Why did everyone have to be in such a good mood today? Today was my unofficial birthday. It was also the third-year anniversary of the day Daniel was killed. Why was everyone so damn cheerful?

Daniel...little brother...flashbacks ran through my mind of the day he died.

_"Come get me Kiri! I bet you can't!" He yelled happily, soaring high above my head in the warm updrafts that he could float on._

_"Of course I can't doofus! You're in the air! You know, SOME of us can't fly like you!" I yelled, jumping from tree to tree, which I excelled at in my half-form._

_I heard his bell like laughter even though he was insanely far away. One of the perks of having wolf ears I guess. I remembered thinking 'I want it to be like this forever'_

_Then IT happened._

_I saw with my super-sensitve wolf eyes the blue crackling light of alchemy. The dagger-sharp spear head fly through the air at the speed of a bullet._

_The spear head flinging into Daniel, my twin brother, whom I had shared my whole life with._

_Time slowed down to the speed of a trickle. I watched Daniel fall, from the sky. Down he fell. I watched in shocked silence until he hit the ground. When he finally impacted, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "DANIEL!"_

_I ran as fast as I could to my little brother. When I got there, he wasn't a pretty sight. There was blood everywhere. I frantically ran to his side and tried desperately to find where the blood was coming from. I couldn't find it for the life of me. "Daniel! Little Brother!" I yelled, trying to get a reaction out of him. It was no use, he was unconscious._

_I looked him over. One of his arms was twisted at an unnatural angel, and one of his eyes was sealed shut with blood from a scratch near or on his eye. I remember wondering if he would ever see from that eye again._

_"Damn it! DAMN IT! Daniel! Stay with me! This can't be happening...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed, tears flowing freely._

_Then, in between one of my frantic yells, I heard a small noise. The sound of a twig cracking in half._

_I jolted up. Shivering, I slowly turned my head around._

_The people I saw are forever imprinted in my mind. I saw the biggest man I had ever seen in my life. With him was a man with black hair and glasses. Both were in military uniforms, and the ginormous man had a silver pocket watch attached to his belt loop. It gleamed in the sun's light._

_The man and I locked eyes for a minute. Then, instinct kicked in. I transformed into a wolf and ran for my life._

_It all made sense. They had killed my brother as punishment for escaping the lab, and now they were here to take me back. But i'd be damned before they caught me. I'd be damned..._

"Wait right here one minute!" Rose said, her voice jolting me out of my memories. She smiled and opened a door.

Cornello's chamber? Had we already reached it? I hadn't even noticed. So much for superhuman senses.

We waited for a minute until Rose came back.  
The door flew open. She said respectfully, "Father Cornello is quite busy, so he needs to know how important this is and he would like to know your names.

"Needs to know if we're important enough to take time out of his day to speak with him, eh?" I said casually.

"No, it's not that at all-" Rose started, but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Yeah, it's really important. And tell him that the Shadow Wolf Alchemist is here to see him." I said, holding out my silver pocket watch.

"Oh! a state Alchemist!" She said, then ran back into Cornello's chambers. We waited for quite a while before the door opened again.

A different person came out though. He was a burley man in a monk outfit. "Father Cornello is right this way." He said.

"I thought Rose just talked to Cornello back there." I said confusedly. Something was defiantly wrong here.

"No, she was talking to me. I am Cray, Cornello's right hand man." Cray said, still leading us to an unknown area. Al didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Damn my canine hyper senses.

After what seemed like hours of walking, we finally arrived at the biggest Gol-Danged door I have ever seen. Cray, A.K.A Mr. Muscles, opened it slowly, grimacing as he did.

Still on edge, I slowly walked into the room. With all of my super-hyped up senses, I had forgotten something.

Al.

I didn't realize it until I heard the gunshot. It was the second loudest thing I had ever heard, second only to the alchemical spearhead that took my brother's life.

I spun around, "AL!" I yelled, watching the boy's armored head fall off. Then, I was looking down the barrel of the same gun.

"I don't think so Mr." Al said, clobbering him upside the head.

"You're alive!" I yelled happily.

Al let out a groan. "Kiri, I thought we went over this on the train." He said, indicating to his blood seal.

Rose let out a shriek from the balcony that she was standing on above us. She had watched the whole thing and not said a word. The little bitch.

"You don't have a head!" She screamed.

"Don't get upset Rose; this is just the way I am." Al said. I could hear the profound pain in his voice. It made me angry. Angrier, if that was even possible.

"You will have to forgive me, Cray is a corrupted follower, I never dreamed that he would shoot our honored guests." A man, who I was guessing was Father Cornello, said somberly.

I looked up at the guy. Bald and in a monk's uniform. Didn't smell to good either. "Let's say that for a second I believed you, would you come down here and talk face to face instead of hiding behind followers and their guns?" I yelled, almost arrogantly.

"I'm afraid not, State Alchemist." He said in a roundabout tone. "Why did you come here? Why does the state want to ruin our desert paradise?"

"I could care less about what the state wants." I said, shrugging. "Watch I do care about, is thePhilosopher's Stone on your finger." I jus wanted to get to business, enough of this crap.

"No, this is just a ring. What you are referring to is my miracles. I can make things appear out of thin air. Even with a Philosopher's stone, you can't do that."

"I don't care what you can and can't do." I yelled, I was getting pissed. "You DO know what a stone is made out of right? I can sense the aura from here. You have a stone on your finger. I can tell, so give up this little act." I could sense the souls in the stone, poor, lost, and trying desperately to escape.

"My, my, you have a big mouth. Maybe my chimera can shut it for you. With that, he transmuted a giant lizard/lion chimera. That's when I snapped.

"YOU SICK DEPRAVED JERK!" I screamed, ballistic now. No one should have to go through the pain that being a chimera brings. No one.

Al backed away. Rose seemed like she was about to piss herself. Even Cornello seemed to realize that he crossed the line.

I morphed to half form so I could talk to the poor chimera.

"Arf." I said, a deep, guttural bark.

The chimera looked surprised to see a human talk it's language. "Roar?" He replied, flicking a forked tongue.

"Hmmm." I whined a shallow whine then walked over to the chimera.

"Roar!" He growled, defensively.

"Woof! Grr!" I said, jumping on top of him to do my beast transmutation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ATTACK HER!" Cornello screamed, unable to believe that the chimera wouldn't attack me.

I drew two separate symbols: one for the lion, and one for the reptile. Then, I clapped my hands together and the room filled with yellow light.

The next moment later, I was sitting on top of a majestic lion, with an alligator standing next to us. Both were extremely pissed.

We were going to teach Cornello not to mess with the power of animals.

Ed's POV

I woke up in a totally foreign room. I tried to jolt up, but couldn't summon the willpower. It was like my mind was on vacation. And my head! My head felt like it was going to explode. And my mouth was on fire. Not being able to summon the mind force it would take to think, I went back to sleep.

But it left the million-dollar question. Where was I?

**Wahoo! Another chapter done! Pretty good considering that I really wasn't into this chapter. Oh, chimera talk translation, 'cause I know you need it:**

**I morphed to half form so I could talk to the poor chimera.**

**"You poor thing." I said, a deep, guttural bark.**

**The chimera looked surprised to see a human talk it's language. "You can speak?" He replied, flicking a forked tongue.**

**"Yeah, are you hurt?" I whined a shallow whine then walked over to the chimera.**

**"Stay back!" He growled, defensively.**

**"What are you doing? Moron, let me help you!" I said, jumping on top of him to do my beast transmutation.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ATTACK HER!" Cornello screamed, unable to believe that the chimera wouldn't attack me.**

**As you can see, it doesn't take a lot of animal words to make up a sentence. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**R&R? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! Thanks to everyone reading this. This story has become my most popular! Now, to answer the reviewers: **

**1. Fluer Moonrose Lampourge , don't hate on the people who killed Daniel, they're important REAL FMA characters who play a pretty big part in this fic. Let me give you a hint to who they are: ****  
****A. The enormous man: who do we know that's super buff and his talents have BEEN PASSED DOWN THE (CENSORED FOR SAKE OF HINT) FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS?****  
****B. The guy with glasses: who do we know that is the only main character that they have killed off? Hint: Mustang is super pissed and sad about it.****  
****They have a big part in this fic, but if I told you, it would spoil the suspense and surprise in it! :D oh, and if someone reviews the correct guesses for who they are, Lin gets a cookie! XD****  
****Lin: YAY! :D****  
****And yes, drunk/hangover Ed is pretty funny.**

**Disclaimer: Lin: St. Iggy the Pyro is not making money on this. (How could she possibly is beyond me _)**

**Claimer: Seriously, if anyone wants to use any of my crap, just ask in a review. I'll let you, I promise, it's when people steal my stuff without asking that I get pissed...****  
****Lin: Well, that and when someone PM's her.****  
****Me: yeah that too Grr...**

Cue the next chapter!

So yeah, I was pretty badass, sitting on top of the king of the jungle, with the king of the Nile sitting right next to me, both under my command. That was, until I fell off.

"Arrrrack! Urf!" I yelled, sliding of the giant lion.

"Roar?" He asked, which was pretty much lion speak for 'are you OK?'

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in wolf. Then, I smiled, "Let's get him!" I yelled angrily.

"Roar!" The lion agreed. The alligator snapped his jaws and growled.

Then they both charged, making Cornello and Rose scream like little girls.

It was fun to watch.

After terrifying them enough, I called them off and let them go free.

I know what you're going to say, 'you let a lion and alligator loose to hurt the helpless people of Lior? How could you?' Blah Blah Blah.

Well, these guys were special, I told them specifically not to hurt anyone, and they were delivering my broadcasting equipment.

So yeah.

"What motives could you possibly have by tricking people into religion with alchemy?" I yelled up to Cornello, who was beginning to regain his composure.

He smiled sadistically. "I am slowly building an army of mindless believers that would willfully give their lives at my command. And why not? They believe that I can bring back the dead!"

"You mean you can't bring the dead back to life?" Rose yelled, heartbroken. "What about Kane? You said that you could bring him back!"

"..."Cornello stared at her for a minute then turned back to me. "I will reform this country to my own will, and no one can stop me! Muahahahahaha!" He laughed manically.

I started laughing too. We laughed in sync for a minute before Cornello looked at me funny.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused.

"Ameture." I said with a grin on my face, showing him my broadcasting button.

He looked at it dumbly for a minute, and then his eyes filled with horror. "You mean...HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?"

"Long enough for the 'mindless believers' comment." I said, still grinning.

"Why you!" He said, his hand lighting up with red alchemy. Then suddenly, something went wrong. His arm transmuted himself into part hand, part machine. It was really gross, but I've seen worse.

I booked it up to the balcony and made a desperate grab for the stone, but it fell and shattered into a million little dust-like particles.

"A...FAKE?" I yelled, my face contorting with anger. Damn. And I was supposed to be the hero that got the Philosopher's stone for my friends.

I walked dejectedly down to Al.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The stone was a fake." I said, "Figures, nothing ever goes right on this day, every year." And I slowly walked towards the pilgrim quarters to get Ed.

"Oh," Al said sadly, following me.

We got Ed, who was getting over being drunk, but still kind of delusional.

Of course we were stopped by more drama on the way out of Lior.

"That was my last hope! What right did you have to take it away?" The delusional Rose yelled.

I was about to tell her to take a flying leap when Ed stepped forward.

"Look, I don't know you," He said, "But I feel like I have to tell you this. Stand up on your legs. Move them forward, or your ass is going to get fat." then he slowly walked away.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Rose asked, still in tears.

"Sorry." I said roughly. "He's still drunk." Then I walked away, Al slowly following.

Timeskip to on train

I decided to take advantages for the train's free shower privileges. (1)

I scrubbed myself clean for the first time in months. I felt...sooooooo...good! I got dressed in a clean T-shirt and some green camo pants. Then I went back to the train car and sat down contentedly on the uncomfortable train seats.

I looked up. Ed and Al were staring intently at my arms...why?

I looked down at my arms. Oh, that was why. My arms were covered in angry-looking, nasty red splotches.

"Wha...What happened to your arms?" Ed asked.

I smiled sadly. "Oh, well, the scientists decided one day to try to boost my resistance to acid. Well, THAT failed epically." I said, laughing darkly.

"But...they weren't there before..." Ed muttered slowly.

"I bet I was tanner before too." I said, smiling, "Dirt-it's nature's makeup."

"..."

Ed and Al looked away. Staring at anything but my arms. I shuddered when I remembered the pain of the acid.

The train ride was silent the rest of the way back to East City.

* * *

Finally back in East City...

"Ugh. I don't want to go report to Mustang." Ed said reluctantly.

"Yeah, you were drunk the whole time. How are you going to explain that?" I spat right back at him.

"With luck, I'm not going to." He groaned.

We walked inside Eastern Command. It was getting easier every time I went in, I had seemed to gotten past the military/bad memories barrier. But I still had nightmares every time I slept there, so I tired to avoid that.

"Welcome back you three." Hawkeye said bluntly, "The colonel is waiting for you."

Ed spirits visibly dropped after she said that.

"Good work on the Lior case." Mustang said after we finished the debriefing.

"No problem, it's not like we did it for you." Ed said, trying his best to sound bored and failing epically.

"Right...the Philosopher's stone?" Mustang queried.

"It turned out to be a fake." I butted in. "its powers were real enough, though."

Mustang looked confused for a second. "You told her?" He addressed the Elric brothers.

"Yeah." Ed said. "What's it to you?"

"So, it was still pretty powerful?" Mustang asked, ignoring Ed's comment.

"Yeah, Cornello transmuted this big chimera right in front of us. I still don't understand how he did it though; I don't really understand bio-alchemy.

"Well, I can fix that." Mustang grinned, "You should see the Sewing-Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker." He pulled out an official-looking file.

"Oh joy...chimeras." I muttered angrily.

"Wait, what do you want?" Ed yelled accusingly.

"Nothing-I'm repaying you back for what you did in Lior." he looked pissed. "Doing you a favor is better then owing you."

* * *

later in the car on the way to the tucker's...

"Tucker earned his State certification two hears ago," Mustang was telling us the life story of some old boring guy, "When he transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech."

Well, whoopdie freaking doo! Good for him.

Ed, however was much more impressed. "Understands human speech?" He mused. "WAIT! It talked, a CHIMERA?" He shouted.

That's my life for you. FTW.

"Apparently it only said one thing." Mustang continued. "I want to die."

"I can relate." I said more pissed off then ever.

Ed seemed to realize then what he had said. "Oh...Kiri...I'm sorry, I forgot."

I ignored him for the rest of the car ride.

When we got to Mr. Tucker's house, a giant dog attacked Ed. It was fun to watch.

Then the door opened. A little girl and a bespectacled man peeped their heads out.

"Daddy, there are people here." The girl said.

"This is why I told to to keep the dog tied up, Nina." The guy in glasses said.

He invited us in for some tea. Ed, Al, and the Colonel talked to him for a while. I honestly wasn't paying attention; I was too distracted by this house. It felt...familiar...like...the lab. It was making me shudder.

Suddenly, they all got up.

"I'm not sure if it will be much use to you, but you can use my research." Tucker said.

Then he led us all to a library. Ed and Al dove into the books, I, however wasn't so enthusiastic.

"I'll send someone later to come pick you guys up." Mustang said.

"I'm not sure they can even hear us right now. Quite a catch, these two." Tucker said, adjusting his glasses. URG, what a FREAK.

The aura of lab alchemy research was horrible. It was like life was slapping me in the face and saying 'Welcome back to Hell, Kiri! You're a regular now, aren't you?'

"Are you quite alright Kiri?" Tucker asked me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped back at him. I didn't mean for it to come out all defensive and mean, but it did.

Tucker looked at me strangely for a minute. Then he said, "Why don't you come have a look at the lab, Kiri?"

"No, that's ok, I'd rather stay here." I said, sitting down.

"No, come on, I insist." Tucker insisted, grabbing my arm.

I was starting to panic now. Al finally noticed that something was going on. He stood up quickly, and Ed looked up and followed his gaze.

"What are you doing to Kiri?" Ed yelled.

"I just wanted to show her around, she seemed like she kind of felt out of place." Tucker said, but his eyes betrayed him. They were the eyes of a maniac.

"I'm sorry," Al said, waking over and grabbing my arm. "But Kiri was in a lab accident as a child, so I don't think she wants to have a look around."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tucker apologized and then walked away.

I had a feeling that he would be back though.

After that, I stayed close to Ed and Al, just in case.

The boys kept reading their stupid books. I didn't really care. It was like, 'here's your life, Kiri, all in novel form!' It was stupid. When you knew first hand what being a chimera entails, you are sickened by even the subject of bio-alchemy.

Suddenly I lifted my head. Someone was watching me! It was Tucker...I just knew it was Tucker...it was...a little girl.

She saw me staring at her and bid behind a bookshelf, only to peek her head back at me again.

"Hi! I'm Kiri!" I said, smiling.

"I'm Nina." She said shyly, smiling slightly.

I looked around to make sure Ed and Al weren't close. If they saw what I was going to do next, they would give me crap about it for the rest of my life. "You look lonely, would you like to play?"

Nina gave me an enormous grin.

We ran around the library for a while, chasing Nina's large dog Alexander. Later, Ed and Al joined in on the fun.

"Look out! I'm going to get you!" Ed yelled, chasing Nina with an alchemically altered puppet hand. It made me smile. Who knew 'all-work-no-play' Elric could be such a kid.

"Woof!" Alexander barked. I turned around.

"Woof!" I replied. (I'm going to translate this conversation, for the sake of your sanity)

"You smell like master's lab!" Alexander informed me.

"I'm a chimera." I informed Alexander.

Alexander gave a doggish smile. "Just like Mommy!" He barked. Then he whined. "They took Mommy away in a big cage though."

"Who?" I asked, starting to feel really disturbed.

"The men in the blue uniforms!" Alexander growled. "They were mean to Mommy. Called her it!"

"Your Mom?" I started to ask, but right then Mr. Tucker yelled, "Tea time!

Amestrians and their weird time for snacks and conveniently naming it after a hot drink. I didn't complain though, I liked the tiny sandwiches.

We all sat down at the table to enjoy a nice cup of tea and tiny sandwiches. I tried my best to ignore the condition of the house. It was filthy! Dirty dished stacked everywhere, and laundry lying around in piles.

Tucker was telling us a bit about his life. "Back before I became a state alchemist, we were so poor. My wife couldn't handle it and left us. That's why I need to pass my next assessment, I couldn't handle being that poor again."

"Don't worry Daddy!" Nina piped in, "You'll do just fine because you're always studying so hard! And if you don't, Alexander and I will growl at then until they go away!" she was such a cute little girl.

"You tell them Nina!" Al said, and we all laughed. All of us, except Mr. Tucker.

"Hey, Nina, I have a good idea, why don't you play with Daddy tomorrow?" Tucker said, smiling. But his smile was forced. I had a bad feeling about this...

Obviously not Nina, though. Her eyes sparkled. "Really?" She asked, looking happier then ever.

"Has Nina ever been to the park down by the central library?" I quickly asked. "I have some time; I could take her there tomorrow." Anything to get her away from that creep.

"No!" Nina insisted. "Daddy and I are playing tomorrow!"

That's what I was afraid of.

"What's wrong Kiri?" Al asked suddenly.

"Nothing." I lied, not looking at him.

I didn't get any sleep at all that night. I was too worried about Nina.

The next morning I tried to hurry the Elrics along to go to the Tucker's.

"Why don't we head over?" I said, unsuccessfully trying to sound casual.

"Mr. Tucker asked us to go over at 1." Al gently reminded me. "We don't want to be rude."

On the drive, I looked out the window the whole time, hoping in vain that I would see Nina and her Dad playing in their front yard.

"Hello?" Ed called through the house.

"Mr. Tucker?" Al called.

"Nina?" I managed to choke out. "Bark!" I called out to Alexander in dog, but he didn't come running.

We kept walking. Finally, there was only one place left. The lab. I quivered in fear, deep in the memories of my childhood.

Ed noticed this. "We'll search the lab, keep searching the house OK?"

I clenched my fists. "No." I said, and walked into the lab.

"Mr. Tucker?" I called out.

"I did it, you guys, I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech." beside him was a mal-formed chimera. My stomach sank.

"They took Mommy away in a big cage."  
"Tucker earned his State certification two hears ago," Mustang was telling us the life story of some old boring guy, "When he transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech."  
Oh, why didn't I see it before? Alexander hadn't been talking about HIS mom! He had been talking about Nina's mom. The chimera.

That Tucker transmuted.

Ed and Al hadn't made this connection.

"Wow!" Ed said, goggling over the Nina/Alexander chimera.

It all hit me then. I bent over to the ground and was sick.

Ed and Al stopped goggling and rushed over to me. "I knew we shouldn't have brought you in!" Ed yelled.

"It's not that." I whispered. "Nina, Alexander." I choked out between coughs; bling to boys would make the connection.

"Would you like to come see?" Tucker said. "Maybe it will help you get over your fear of labs." The boys almost involuntarily moved closer to the chimera.  
"She that person right there?" Tucker told Nina. "That person's Edward."

"That person Edward...that person Edward...that person Edward." She said in a warped tone. Then she smiled a horrible smile. "Big Brother Ed!" Nina's nickname for Ed. That's when Ed made the connection. His eyes widened in horror.

"Tucker." I said quietly. "I'm only going to ask you once, so listen well. When did you earn your state certification?"

"Let me see...that would be two years ago." Tucker said.

"And when did your wife leave you?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

His face dropped. "That was two years ago also."

"Where are Nina and Alexander?" I asked, my voice dropping lower then I thought possible. I turned and glared at him accusingly.

"I hate prodigies like you. Figuring it out so fast..." Tucker growled.

I leaped at him, pinning him to the wall. I changed my hands into wolf claws and began tearing savagely at his face, chest, and arms.

Al watched in shock as I did this. He hadn't realized yet exactly what Tucker had done.

Ed sat next to Nina, still in the horrified state of shock.

"Ed! Do something!" Al shouted.

Ed made no movement.

Al leaped up and pinned me against the wall. I tried to get out of his grip, but it was iron-hard.

"What do your think you're doing?" Al shouted.

That's when I broke down. "Nina..." I sobbed, "Tucker used Nina and Alexander to make a talking chimera."

Al gasped and dropped me to the ground.

* * *

(1) I've never been on a train, so I don't know if they have showers or not…so lets pretend that on this one they do, OK? ^_^  
Hahahaha! This chapter is SO freaking long... Yay! I just want to get past these annoying semi-fillers and to my own plot...

Also, NO, I will NOT tell you guys what FTW is. I'm sorry, but this is a teen fanfic, and I don't think that anyone should drop F-bombs in a T rating. Sorry.  
**Announcer: You all better get excited for the next chapter, cause Pyro is finally starting her own plot and something really exciting is about to happen... I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be a surprise!****  
**R&R? Pretty pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! My language arts teacher took my iPod because I was writing in class. Well, at my school, when an electronic gets taken away your parents have to come get it, and my mom decided to leave it at school for a while as a punishment. The scary thing is, after she took away, my teacher began to read what I was writing on it. Is that creepy or WHAT? A total breach of privacy. **

**Ed: *Nom Nom Noming on a cookie* totally. (Yes, I gave Ed Ling's cookie. He wasn't here. Sue me)**

**Yes I got Ed back from FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom. Happiness! ^_^ **

**_FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom:_ Re-ED-AL-ty? You're soooooooooooooooooo lucky that you have friends that watch FMA. I'm the only one in my WHOLE SCHOOL. When I talk to my friends about it, they stare at me blankly. Fanfiction is my only way to other FMA fans!**

**Oh, also, I fixed some mistakes from chapter 1. I realized that if Ed and Al hadn't been to Lior, then they haven't met Scar yet, ergo, they wouldn't know who he was. Well crap. Sorry.**

**^.^' I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry…**

**(I'm really certifiably insane. I was writing this while watching TV and had to rewind it SEVEN times because every time I would rewind it, I would start writing again and miss something… )**

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of Nina turning into a chimera, Al ran off to the phone to call Mustang. I waited with Ed and comforted Nina.

"I did it just in time! I get to stay a State Alchemist!" Tucker crowed happily.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE STAYING A STATE ALCHEMIST!" Ed shouted angrily at Tucker.

"What are you so mad about? Ed. Look at your arm, your leg, YOUR BROTHER! You also committed a taboo, even though it was against the rules!"

Ed's eyes narrowed in pain, then he crouched on the ground in the fetal position.

"Shut up Tucker." I growled angrily.

"And you, Kiri." He turned his attention towards me. "You can't get mad at me for this unless you get mad about your own existence! YOU are the result of a taboo!" His eyes glimmered manically. Damn it. How did he know?

"I am mad at my own existence." I muttered. Tucker's face dropped. The sick bastard.

Suddenly Alphonse thudded in. His shoulders were dropping as her walked over to Nina. "The Colonel is on his way." He said, his voice monotone. He patted Nina's head slowly. "Can you fix her? Like that lion chimera in Lior?" His voice was hopeful.

"No." I said slowly. "A human-chimera transmutation has the same effects as a human transmutation." Al's shoulders dropped. It was obvious that that had been his one and only hope.

* * *

We sat outside as Mustang reviewed the "crime scene" We waited in the rain for a good hour before they came out.

"It's so cruel. If the devil really does interfere in this world, we've seen his work tonight." Hawkeye said.

"The devil huh?" Mustang said. "State Alchemists must be ready to act. Willing to take another's life on orders without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's and our actions might not be so far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives." He slowly advanced down the stairs. "We chose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is. Right Fullmetal?"

Ed didn't respond at first, and Mustang kept walking. Then Ed slowly spoke. "I remember when I was a kid; my mom would read us story books. The kind with good guys and bad guys, and the good guy always wins. But this isn't a story book, this is reality. There are no good guys and bad guys. There are only weak, pathetic humans trying to find their place in the world. We can't help it. We're only human."

"At least some of are." I muttered darkly. Ed glanced at me and then looked down sadly.

"Stop feeling sorry for me and Nina. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could do. That's just the way life is! ACCEPT IT!" I yelled out. I was so sick of it. The sad faces. The pity. The shame. All of the faces I ever saw always those same three emotions.

"I can't accept something so unfair." Ed said.

"OH, so it's fine to accept the unfair things when they happen in YOUR life, but not in others? That's hypocritical." I walked over and pinned Ed against the stair railings. "You have a job to do, BIG BROTHER. DO it! Stop getting caught up in every single crack along the way." I snarled at him.

"Shadow Wolf, that's enough! Go somewhere and cool off." Mustang said.

I glared at him.

"That was an order, Shadow Wolf." Mustang said in a "no-nonsense" tone.

I glared one last time at Ed. Then I morphed into a wolf and trotted away.

I started picking up speed, not really knowing what I was doing. Without meaning to, I morphed back into a human. I had just lost control of my emotions. I just kept running. I was really, really hard to maintain a form when I was agitated. When I was in human form, I morphed into a wolf, and vice versa when I was extremely depressed, angry, or afraid.

"Urf!" I grunted as I ran into someone in my haste.

"General Hawkiri! Are you alright?" A woman asked. Never mind me. She reached out her hand to the man I had just run into.

He shoved it away. "No, I'm fine." He extended his arm out to me. Then he froze.

I looked at him strangely for a minute. He was…familiar. My eyes widened.

It was my brother.

My dead brother.

* * *

Ed despondently walked back to Eastern Command. Kiri. What was wrong with her? That stupid girl.

"Fullmetal Alchemist." A bone-chilling voice crept out into the cold night air.

Ed and Al spun around. "You." Al said in a horrified whisper.

"Why do you keep coming after us?" Ed screamed angrily. Did I do something to piss this guy off?

"I'm going to tell you a little story, about a little town called Ishval." The man started.

"Isn't that the town that started a riot and got destroyed?" Ed asked. He remembered that war. Of course he remembered that war; it had almost wiped Risembool off the face of the earth.

"There was never a riot boy! Always remember that the Amestrains fired that first shot that started that civil war." The man retorted. He wasn't making any sense. I looked desperately around for an escape. The only thing I could see was a dead end to an all The only thing I could see was a dead end behind us, and a fire escape about ten feet over our heads.

"I once had a brother. We lived happily together with our parents and our people. Everything was fine until one day, one of your army men took a gun and shot a young child. We started a protest. My brother and I fought for our people and the rights that we had been denied. My brother was killed in that war. Now, I will kill all State Alchemists for their role in Ishval." (1)

"But we were never in Ishval!" Ed protested. "We had nothing to do with that war."

"All State Alchemists will perish." The man said.

Scar lunged towards me, his arm glowing a weird red color. My mind was telling me to run, but my legs wouldn't move. _This is the end._ I thought.

"Brother!" Al screamed and jumped between us, taking the hit that was meant for me.

The man backed off. I looked over Al. He had a large dent on his side. "Al! You moron!" I yelled at him.

"I'm an alchemist too. I may not have a State certification but-" Al said, but was cut off by the man, who I had nicknamed Scar-face because he had a huge X shaped scar on his face.

"Why do you seek death?" Scar-face asked.

"Yeah, get out of here Al!" I said. "It's me he wants, leave while you can." I didn't want to watch Al die in front of me. Not again.

"You mentioned you had a brother. You should understand why I can't just sit back and watch Ed die."

"Yes. I do know how it feels to watch your brother die in front of you, when there is nothing you can do about it." Scar-face grinned evilly and my heart sank. "Maybe I'll show Ed how that feels.

Then he sauntered forward to kill my little brother.

* * *

"Kiri?" My brother asked. He sounded like a five-year old kid.

"Dan…iel?" I asked. My voice sounded broken, cracked.

He leapt into my arms. "I thought you were dead." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"You guys know each other?" Daniel's assistant asked.

_No, I make it a habit to hug random people on the street that I happen to bump into_. I thought sarcastically, but the words didn't come.

"This is my sister." Daniel said simply, helping me up.

"The one you told me about?" The assistant was surprised. "But I thought she was dead."

"I did too." Daniel shrugged.

"How are you alive?" I asked him, but was cut off by a radio.

"_Brooks. Brooks, do you copy?" _The radio said.

"Brooks here." The assistant said professionally.

"_Where are you?" _

"On Amberston St." She replied.

"_We need you to go to the corner of West and Third. The killer we have been tracking is currently after the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

My heart sank. "Ed…?"

"I'm sorry Kiri, but I'm on official duty, and I've been tracking a killer. Go to Eastern HQ and tell them that General Hawkiri sent you-"

"No." I said. "Ed…er…The Fullmetal Alchemist is my friend, and besides, it's my job." I showed him my silver alchemist's pocket watch.

"A State Alchemist?" Daniel asked, but I was already gone.

I didn't want to leave my brother so soon after I had found him, but we were going to the same place anyway. Also, Ed was in trouble. I had to save him.

I had to.

* * *

(1) Yes, I know Scar is acting all OOC. I just didn't want to add the whole chapter with Riza and the Civil war. Excuse me.

I'm sorry that this is a bit short. I just couldn't resist that cliffy that was out there. Sorry :)

**Announcer: Next chapter, Pyro finally gets her ass into gear and gets on with her own plot. Don't miss it, or you will suffer. **

Ed: Why do you always leave it on a cliffhanger when I'm about to die?

Me: 'Cause it's suspenseful! :D

Ed: Suspenseful as a killer bunny.

Me: I didn't mean THAT suspenseful O_O

Ed: *Headdesk*

Thank you FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom (Ling's right, you DO have super long pen name) for letting me borrow Ling. He was awesome! This chapter is dedicated to you :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm back. Sorry that my postings are kind of random, my dad recently decided that I should never go on the computer again, so when I go on, it has to be in secret. And my parents are rarely not home.

T_T so yeah...

When I wrote the previous A/N, I was planning to get this out on Wednesday, but I had a ginormous migraine that cause me to spend my evening in my bed screaming with pain and puking my guts out. So, sorry guys. I really am.

* * *

One though was bounding through my mind as I ran: Ed, don't die! ED DON'T DIE!

I ran as fast as I could, stumbling and tripping and falling all the way, cursing the world whenever I slipped because of the rain.

Where did that woman say they were? West and...Bird? I looked around desperately at the street signs. No...West and THIRD! I was here.

"Ed?" I yelled. No reply. Then I saw them. Al lay on the ground in a shattered mess; Ed's eyes were filled with terror and anger as he transmuted his automail arm into a sword. He was facing that man that we had seen before we went to Lior. What did Mustang call him? Star? I shook my head; that didn't matter. I needed to get Ed away from that guy. My animal instincts screamed that he was dangerous and to stay away.

I ran towards them. Time slowed down, my mind went blank. Finally I reached them, just in time. I pushed my arm out in front of Ed, and took the blow that was meant for him.

Red light danced up my left arm. It coursed through me, as if I had stuck my hand in a light socket. Pain ripped through me like I had never imagined possible, even with my past in the lab. The intense burning pain brought me to my knees.

Blood dripped out of every possible exit, my eyes, ears, nose and mouth. I convulsed and screamed as another wave of pain swept through me. The only part that wasn't painful was my arm. It was like it wasn't even there. I flicked my eyes towards it to make sure it hadn't been blown off. It was still there, I just couldn't feel it.

Slowly the pain subsided. Everything was blurry. I heard a couple of gunshots, and I wondered if Ed was protecting himself with a gun. No...He didn't own a gun. Did he transmute one?

There was a large boom. Someone ran and hovered over me. He was screaming something, but the words were fuzzy and incoherent. I strained my ears, what was he saying? Was it the man? Did he come to finish me off? Probably. I closed my eyes, I didn't want the last thing I saw to be my murderer's face.

* * *

Later I aroused in a large white chamber area of nothing. Is this...heaven? I thought drearily. Then I saw it.

The door of truth.

I jumped back. In the corner of my eye I saw something arouse. The little hairs on the back of my neck pricked up as I turned around to see what it was.

It was a young boy. He had dark blonde hair and grey-gold eyes. He looked extremely malnourished. "Hello?" I called out to him.

He looked up, hope in his eyes. They drooped when he saw me; like he was disappointed it was me and not someone else.

I walked over to him. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"Names do not matter in this place." The boy whispered. His voice was dry and cracked; like he had not used it in a long time. He looked up at me. "Do you like poems?" He asked.

"Umm, sure?" I said, not sure how to respond.

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' Edgar Allen Poe is quite a sad and lonely man, don't you agree?" (1)

"Yeah..." I said slowly. This kid was insane.

Suddenly, the door of truth began to open. The boy hissed. "You were not meant to come here." He said.

Black hands reached for me and pulled me back. I struggled, screaming. Slowly the boy got up. "My name is Alphonse; Alphonse Elric. Do tell Ed and Al I exist."

Then he turned slowly and hobbled away like some old hermit.

Then the hands pulled me through.

"Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..."

Slowly I opened my eyes. "Ur..." I felt like crap. Everywhere hurt, except my left arm. It wasn't even tingly like when your leg fell asleep. It was like it wasn't even there. Slowly I moved my right hand over and shook it.

"Kiri?" A voice, cracked with grief, asked.

I tired to locate the source of the voice, but my hearing was jacked up.

"Kiri?" The voice asked again, a little stronger this time. They walked over and hovered above me. Next thing I knew, I was being painfully hugged by my brother.

"Oww...Dan that hurts." I mumbled.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" He said, letting go of me quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." I muttered truthfully.

"I thought you were dead." Daniel sobbed into my shoulder, his hands wrapped around my neck.

Wait minute, hands? "Daniel, your wings...they're..."

"Huh?" He said, quickly stopping his tears. "Oh...yeah of course you don't know!" He excitedly said. "They fixed my arms when they brought me back."

"Brought you back? OK. Daniel, tell me exactly what happened after they shot you down."

"Well, they took me to a hospital. They hadn't realized that they shot down a human being until they saw me on the ground. They were bird hunting, and they thought I was a duck." He blushed. "Then they had an alchemist fix me up." He smiled, showing me his arms. They were normal, except for the tattoo-like feather markings engraved on them.

"Everyone comments on how realistic my tats look." Daniel chuckled.

"Your feet too?" I asked, my voice cracking. My little brother was back to normal again...

"Yeah" Daniel smiled.

Suddenly I bolted up. I frowned as my arm weighed me down. "Where's Ed?" I asked.

Nothing could prepare me for Daniel's reaction. His normally angelic face contorted into a look of pure hatred. "Why?" He snarled.

"What the matter?" I was stunned; this behavior was really not like him.

"You could have died because of him!" Daniel yelled.

"It wasn't HIS fault!" I screamed back. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame that guy!"

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

"No! You ran off to save HIM!" He screamed. "He almost took you away from me again!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

A nurse charged in. "Sir, if you're going to be in here, you CAN'T yell!" She scolded him. Wait, why was a nurse here? I looked around the room and noticed for the first time that I was in a hospital.

Daniel sulked and sat down in a chair. "Hi honey, how do you feel?" The nurse asked me.

"I hurt." I said.

"Yes, but is there anything you need? Bandages, food, water?"

"Umm, no, but can you contact Edward Elric and Colonel Mustang and tell them I'm OK?" I asked.

"I'll get that done right away!" The nurse promised as Daniel glared daggers at me. Boy if looks could kill...

A few hours later, Edward and Alphonse burst into my hospital room in a huge hurry.

"You're awake!" Al yelled joyfully.

I was confused. "How long was I out?" I asked, cocking my head.

"You've been out for a week!" Al informed me. "Brother was really worried that you wouldn't wake up!"

"Well...I was worried that my...err...partner was going to be out of commission" Ed covered quickly, but his eyes betrayed him. He really had been worried. "And that I would have to do some work...for once..."

"That's all you'd care about." Daniel growled menacingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when are we partners?" I asked.

"After Lior, Mustang told me that we obviously worked well together now that I was stuck with you."

"Oh did he now?" I asked.

"He also told me to tell to that he was glad you didn't die." Ed said.

"Really?" I was shocked. Mustang wasn't really the caring type.

"He said the paperwork wasn't worth it." Ed informed me.

"That sounds more like him." I muttered. Everyone laughed.

The room grew silent for a minute.

"Ed..." I said slowly, thinking before I said every word. "What's your automail mechanic's name again?"

He froze. "Why?" He asked cautiously

"I'm going to need her number." I said. I couldn't believe I was saying that. Those words admitted my arm was never coming back. Those words admitted defeat. Those words...

"Oh, no, you'll be fine I'm sure." Ed assured me, smiling. But the smile was fake. The hollow look in his eyes betrayed that fact.

"When's the amputation?" I asked Daniel.

He looked up at me, eyes filled with pain. He opened his mouth to lie like Ed did, but thought better of it. He shifted his gaze to the other side of the room. "As soon as you want it to be."

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible." I told him. My eyes flared. I could do this.

Daniel met my gaze, and then got up. "I'll go tell the doctor." he walked slowly out.

"How long does surgery and rehabilitation take?" I asked Ed, actually not wanting to know.

"Three years." Ed flicked his eyes toward Al, smiling. An inside joke perhaps?

"How long did you do it in?" I pressed.

"A year." He said proudly, pushing out his chest and standing straighter.

"What, you? If a pipsqueak like you can do it in a year, I'll do it in six months."

Ed's face contorted into rage. I swear I could see steam coming out of his nose. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?"

"Well, you obviously." I said sarcastically.

"WELL...You...you...YOU DUMB MUTT!" He yelled, laughing maniacally.

I tried to get up to punch him, but a sharp pain coursed through my side and I fell back to the bed, wincing.

"Kiri!" He yelped, running to my beside.

* * *

ED's POV

When she fell over, I knew I had gone too far. She was in a freaking hospital for crying out loud. What was I thinking, riling her up like that? To make matters worse, it was my fault that she was in the hospital in the first place. My fault...

I ran over to make sure she was alright. I ran to her beside, not even thinking about the action before executing it. "Are you OK?" I asked, full of concern.

"I'm fine Ed." She insisted. I looked over her face. Her eyes were amazing. Turquoise with sky-blue flecks... I shook my head. Why was I thinking about that?

"Are you OK Ed?" She asked. "You look like you have a fever." she put her hand on my forehead and I realized that I was blushing.

"No, I'm fine! I'm fine!" I said, jumping back a few feet. "Umm...come on Al...Let's...Uh...go see what's taking Daniel so long!"

"But he's only been gone a few minutes...ow!" He protested as I grabbed the feather on top of his helmet that was meant to serve as hair.

There was only one thought going through Kiri's mind: What was that about?

* * *

yay! I finally finished the chapter! Oh noes. Kiri has to get the dreaded automail.

Also, I added that Ed X Kiri moment in there. It wasn't much, but we all gotta start somewhere right? Ed+Kiri= Ked, or Eiri. Or EdKi! Yay pairing names!

Announcer: Yay! Pyro finally started her own plot...dun dun DUH!

(1) And yes, I know that part with Al and the poem was kinda weird, but if I was stuck in a white room for a couple years I would go kinda insane too.

Ed: What the heck was that last part about...?  
Me: Oh, yeah! I'm pairing you with Kiri!  
Ed: Pairing?  
Me: Yes! You and Kiri sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Ed: Gross!  
Me: At least I'm not an EdRoy fan...  
Ed: EdRoy? You know what, I don't even want to know.  
Me: URG. I hate gay pairings so much... Well, TTFN!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I decided to write today because there is nothing to eat, and I'm bored.  
Ed: And when she says nothing to eat, she means it...  
Me: unless you like strawberry and pickle sandwiches.  
Ed: gross...  
Me: Or cream cheese and sugar clumps  
Ed: Disgusting!  
Me: or...  
Ed: Stop, you're grossing me out.  
Me: OMC! We have English Muffins!  
Ed: Really?  
Me: Quick, Ed, do the disclaimer, and we can go eat some.  
Ed: St. Iggy the Pyro doesn't own anything she mentions, except Kiri.  
Ed & Me: ENGLISH MUFFINS! XD

To the random flamer that hates my story: Ok, I'm sorry that you are disappointed in my story. I'm sorry if Kiri comes across as a Mary Sue, shes not supposed to, and she DOES have a lot of flaws, and you would know that if you read past the 2nd chapter. Also, why is it that when there's a powerful girl character, she's automatically a Mary Sue? that's so sexist!  
Plus you got a few points wrong. The glyph IS the transmutation circle, and, the equivalent exchange is the human parts of the body. Also, you don't need to rant at me again, as that is childish and just plain mean. I thank you for your "constructive criticism" now, since you hate my story so much, please leave and never come back. If you flame again, I will flame you back. Don't challenge a pyro in a battle of fire.  
And also, if you are going to flame again, at least get an account, no more of this anonymous BS. (sorry you had to read that folks T_T)

FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom: I now fear you cousin! O_O Scariness! Let's hope your cousin never reads this, because I value my life...

* * *

Daniel, Ed, Al and a doctor all came in at once. My eyes narrowed. When the doctor brought out a needle, I shrunk back, literally hissing.

"It's OK." The doctor soothed. "We're going to knock you out for the operation. It'll be easy, like falling asleep."

"And so's death." I hissed, scrunching away from the doctor and the needle.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "I thought you would handle needles a bit better then a two year old, being 14 and all, but obviously I was wrong."

"You try growing up in a lab and not being afraid of needles." I muttered.

Ed smacked his forehead. "Why are you so public about that?" He asked.

"Why are you so private about it?" I protested. "Being a chimera is normal to me, like an arm or a leg. I see no shame in it." The doctor ignored us, taking the opportunity to try to jab the needle into my arm. I dodged him, knocking the needle out of his hand.

The doctor looked at the shattered needle with annoyance. He sighed. "I'm going to get another sedative. In the meanwhile can one of you hold her down?" He flicked his gaze to Al. "What about you big guy?"

Al blushed. I mean, he didn't literally blush, being a suit of armor and all, but if he could of, he would of. "Oh, no I couldn't possibly." He insisted, shaking his head and his hands.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'll do it." He said, calmly walking over to me.

"Me too!" Ed said, not to be bested by Daniel

-A few minutes later-

"Let me go! Right now dammit!" I screamed as Ed and Dan did their best to hold me down as the doctor plunged his needle into my arm.

Slowly my struggles ceased. I fell down, unable to feel or do anything.

But something was wrong. I was still conscious, able to think see and hear, but unable to move. Then it hit me. They had used a sedative for a regular human. Not for a chimera. You needed a more powerful sedative to knock a chimera out.

The doctor walked in with a circular saw, and I mentally screamed. Ed and Al walked out, Dan stayed with me, holding my hand. It was comforting.

The doctor plugged in the saw. He then drew a ring around my arm, like they would draw in a butcher shop before cutting up the poor animal. "We want a nice, clean cut." He said, turning the saw on.

I should've closed my eyes right then, but I was horrifyingly fascinated with the whole ordeal, like a moth flying into a bug zapper.

I watched in horror as the saw cut through skin, muscle and bone. When the doctor was about half way through with the cut, I regained my ability to scream.

* * *

Ed's POV (sorry to change POV's all of a sudden, but I couldn't get Kiri's scream right from her perspective.)

Al and I sat on the floor outside of Kiri's room. We didn't need to wait for the operation to finish, but I wanted to. I wanted to make sure everything was OK.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream cut through the air. Everyone in the hospital immediately stopped what they were doing. Slowly, I got up. With shaking hands, I carefully opened the door to Kiri's room.

Inside I saw the doctor, circular saw in hand, standing over a still very conscious Kiri. I looked over to her arm, and immediately almost lost my lunch.

Her arm was covered in blood from a cut that was just below the shoulder. Blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the bed, on her arm, on the doctors saw, and it was still coming.

The doctor was frozen in fear and shock. He kept repeating the same things over and over again. "Oh God Oh God. She was still conscious-why didn't she say anything?"

Daniel was also frozen, unmoving, not saying anything.

My eyes darted around the room for the one thing I needed-bandages. After a few precious seconds of searching, I found them. I quickly tied them around what was left of her shoulder, fashioning a make-shift tourniquet.

"Al! Get a doctor!" I yelled, "Daniel, help me!"

Daniel jolted out of his state of shock. "What can I do?" He asked shakily.

I grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around the cut. "Help me keep pressure on the wound!" I ordered.

He nodded and rushed over. Together we pushed hard on the cut to try to stop the bleeding.

"Hurts..." Kiri moaned.

"I know." I said, "Kiri stay with us! You have to stay awake! Fight Kiri, fight!"

"Sleepy..." She muttered half-consciously.

"I know, but you need to stay awake!" We repeated this until a doctor came in and took over, ushering us out of the room.

* * *

After a good forty minutes, the doctor came out, looking tired. He glanced at me. He was tan with green eyes and cropped brown hair "Every consider becoming a doctor?" He asked with a small smirk.

"No; why?" I asked.

"Because you'd be a damn good one." he smoothed his hair back. "You saved that girl's life back there."

"No. I just did what came to me. I had no idea what I was doing." I protested. This guy was treating me like some sort of hero.

"Don't deny it-because you did." he sighed. "Look kid, I'm just saying that you saved her life. I'm not giving you a medal, I'm not going to to report you to the newspaper, I just wanted to let you know that you saved a human life." He nodded, then he held out his hand. "The name's Rodney. Rodney Simmons."

I awkwardly returned the hand shake. "Edward Elric."

He smiled. "Elric huh? Well, if you ever need a doctor, look me up." He said, walking down the hallway.

"What was that about?" I asked Al.

He shrugged, just as confused as me.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. It was even shorter then Ed.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD SQUASH HIM WITH YOUR FINGER AND FLICK HIM LIKE A BUG?

Me: You, obviously. Not to mention it was kinda fillery...

Rodney Simmons: You two seriously need to get a life.

Me: WHO ARE YOU SAYING HAS SUCH A LITTLE LIFE THAT SHE WOULD SPEND ALL HER TIME WRITING FANFICTIONS AND WATCHING ANIME?

Ed: T_T"

RS: T_T" I never said any of that.

Me: O_o" Really? Oh. Well.

Hey guys, I know the whole Rodney Simmons thing was kinda weird, but he is an OC I kinda like, so this is defiantly not the last time we will be seeing him.

Also, sorry about the rant earlier. I got a random flame review from an anonymous person called 'ashamed to read this story'  
It went downhill from there.

Also, although I like the way this ends, I recently had a sequel idea, so if I wrote a sequel, would you read it? If so, say that in a review please. I'm going to need at least three sequel requests before I start it because although I vowed never to give up on a story, I'm also not going to write if no one is going to read. Thanks guys!

**Announcer: Next update...Risembool! Yay. Winry and automail and Kiri and crap. Anger at fluffy parts between Winry and Ed...**

Me: Announcer :sadface: you gave away the whole plot to my next chapter... Damn you OC...

**Announcer: Ha. Maybe next time you'll think twice about taking the iPod while I'm playing angry birds!**

Me: But I NEEDED to write... :pleadingface:

**Announcer: "..."**

You all fight with your OC's too right? Right?

~ :3 Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp (ima cat! XD)


End file.
